Lion's Roar
Accurate and good stopping power. High recoil |unlock = 28 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $629,000 |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 150 |rpm = 0.07 |damage = 58 |accuracy = 60 |stability = 60 |concealment = 17 |threat = 12 |reload_min = 3.2 |reload_max = 4.75 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_max = 3.2 |hipfire_m_min = 2.6 |hipfire_m_max = 3.1 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = vhs |ammo_b_min = 4.50|ammo_b_max = 8.25}} The Lion's Roar is an assault rifle added along with the Dragan Character Pack DLC. Overview The Lion's Roar appears to be intended for mainly close quarters use. Its high damage and rate of fire lends itself well to clearing rooms quickly. With a base accuracy rating of 60, it can also perform well at longer ranges if the high recoil is managed. Unfortunately, the range of unique mods is limited to the barrel which means that is this weapon is less customizable for different situations than other weapons such as the CAR-4. Summary Pros: * Well-rounded base stats of damage and accuracy * Can be modded for very good recoil control * Good rate of fire * Does not need extensive modding for high offensive stats * Unique silenced barrel that greatly increases Stability with no Concealment penalty Cons: * Very limited range of available mods ** Unique mods can only be acquired through RNG-cards system * Low Concealment overall and maximum potential ** Only 1 concealment-increasing mod * Tight iron sights, making the use of a custom sight highly recommended * Slow reload ** Second slowest tactical reload of all assault rifles, behind the Bootleg ** Slowest full reload of all assault rifles Builds All Round Assault Rifle A balanced loadout providing good Damage ( ), average Accuracy ( ), and high Stability ( ). * Precision Barrel ( ) * Tactical Compensator ( ) * Auto Fire ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Sight of choice ( ) Tips *Due to its low base Stability, it is advised that one focuses on Stability-boosting mods when modifying the Lion's Roar. Said mods are particularly effective on this weapon as the stat increases in this category for the Lion are considerably higher than most other assault rifles, particularly so with Gage Courier mods with the easily available Competitor's Compensator boosting Stability by 9 and the Military Laser Module by 4. *Skills that increases Stability are recommended. *Switching to semi-automatic or locking the weapon to Auto Fire works equally well in improving the player's control over the Lion's recoil. Just remember to fire in short bursts when the latter option is chosen, though. *The default iron sights of the Lion's Roar is nearly identical to that of the JP36, thus may become obstructive when used at longer ranges. Unless one is perfectly comfortable with using both gun's default sights, an optic might be a better alternative. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= Skins Rare= Lions-Roar-Masai.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Lions-Roar-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' is either a misspelling of , a Nilotic ethnic group famous for their fearsome warriors, or , an warrior. Trivia * The Lion's Roar rifle was based on the (Višenamjenska Hrvatska Strojnica, a.k.a. "multifunctional Croatian machine gun"). With the CQB Barrel, it becomes the VHS-K2 variant. ** The brand icon on the rifle reads HVH instead of VHS. ** The Roar's profile was likened to that of a bugle on its announcement site description. This is a reference to the visual profile of the /Clarion, the weapon from which HS Produkt drew inspirations to create their first VHS design. As the company transits to the new VHS-2 model, however, much of the resemblances have begun to disappear. ** Its name is a reference to the developer of the Dragan Pack, Lion Game Lion studio. ** This is the first appearance of this rifle in any form of media.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HS_Produkt_VHS#Popular_culture * The in-game weapon uses its own type of proprietary magazine, which is odd from a realistic standpoint as most of the VHS rifles manufactured after 2008 were modified to use Heckler & Koch G36 magazines (due to the Croatian army's surplus of such rifles). The VHS-2 wasn't known to even accept any other magazine type but the G36's, the proprietary magazine was designed and a very small number was made for testing, but was still ultimately scrapped. * The Lion's Roar Iron Sights are nearly identical to those on the JP36. * Like the Patchett L2A1 and the Chicago Typewriter, when viewing the Lion's Roar when previewing it, it shows the bolt in the open position, showing a cartridge. ** The exposed magazine and its rounds in the preview would indicate that this is an open bolt firearm, while the real-life VHS and VHS-2 both fires from a closed bolt. References Gallery 2015-01-23 00011.jpg|The unmodded Lion's Roar. Lion's Roar Dragan.jpg|The Lion's Roar in the hands of Dragan. ru:Lion's Roar Category:Assault Rifles Category:Dragan Character Pack DLC Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)